Títulos
by Inndra
Summary: Sirius Black era meu maior segredo.


Aparatei. Tinha que vê-lo e cobrar um agradecimento.  
Sentei no sofá e esperei alguns segundos até que ele aparatasse ao meu lado.  
- Como foi, Black?  
- Não esperava que você fosse me ajudar, mas depois que me deixou fora dos portões foi fácil.  
- O primeiro que fugiu sozinho de Azkaban. Belo título.  
- A Comensal da Morte que ajudou o padrinho de Harry Potter. Prefiro o _seu_ título.  
Peguei minha varinha e apontei pra ele que levantou uma das sobrancelhas.  
- Sirius Black, se alguém, um dia, ficar sabendo que ajudei-o a fugir de Askaban, você estará morto.  
- Ninguém saberá, Bellatrix, lhe prometo.  
Baixei a varinha e a guardei. Eu podia _odiá-lo_, mas acreditava.  
- Então, vai me dizer por que me ajudou a sair de Azkaban? Saudades dos velhos tempos? Ou vai querer me converter para o lado do seu Lord? Se for isso, esqueça.  
- Você é tão idiota, não precisamos de você. E até parece que eu iria querer você ao nosso lado.  
- Admita,_ Bella_, você _sempre_ me quis ao seu lado.  
- Cale a boca, Black.  
Pela primeira vez, ele me obedeceu e não falou mais nada.  
Nem eu mesma sabia _por quê_ tinha ajudado-o a fugir de Azkaban. Ele tinha pedido a ajuda e eu dei. Sem mais motivos ou causas, eu _acho_.  
Tornei a me sentar no sofá e Black se sentou ao meu lado. Respirei fundo. Era só isso que queria saber? Garantir que ele estava bem? E ameaçá-lo pra que ficasse de boca fechada? Que outros motivos teriam me tirado de minhas tarefas de Comensal?  
Ah é, relembrar os velhos tempos como ele mesmo tinha dito. Mas eu não queria isso,_ queria?_  
Bellatrix, Bellatrix, você anda muito confusa ultimamente…  
Eu odiava gostar de Sirius, não que eu realmente gostasse dele, eu o _odiava_, mas gostava de seus beijos, de seu corpo junto ao meu. Tempos secretos pré-Askaban… Fazia quanto tempo mesmo que isso não acontecia? Um bom tempo sem segredos.  
Sirius Black era meu _maior_ _segredo_.  
- Por que pediu minha ajuda, Black? E não do Lupin ou de qualquer outro?  
- Você me ajudaria, Bellatrix, eu sabia.  
- E se não ajudasse?  
- Eu ficaria lá.  
- Assim? Não pediria ajuda a seus amiguinhos?  
- Não.  
- Que diabos, Black. Acha que eles não te ajudariam?  
- Eles não sabiam da verdade, achavam que eu estava ao seu lado.  
- Você poderia explicar.  
- Pra você eu não precisaria explicar nada.  
- Mas eu não sou confiável. Poderia ter te entregado ao Lord das Trevas.  
- Mas não fez isso. Eu sei que você não me entregaria, da mesma forma que eu não entregaria você se estivéssemos na situação inversa.  
Fiquei calada. Eu podia entregá-lo a Lord Voldemort, ele adoraria o padrinho de Harry Potter e meu conceito subiria ao máximo. Não era isso que eu queria? Ser a melhor Comensal da Morte? Então por que não iria entregá-lo? Eu podia simplesmente pegar minha varinha e lançar uma Imperius em Sirius Black. Não haveria tempo dele reagir. Cheguei a segurar minha varinha dentro do bolso, mas a guardei de volta.  
Não conseguiria. Eu podia lançar qualquer uma das maldições em _qualquer_ bruxo ou trouxa. _Menos em Sirius Black_. E eu nem precisava tentar pra descobrir que não conseguiria, eu simplesmente sabia.  
Estávamos quietos olhando pra frente, sentados com os ombros quase se encostando. Quando Black pegou na minha mão. Olhei pra ele.  
- O que foi?  
- Nada. Você pode até dizer que não, mas eu sinto saudades dos velhos tempos.  
Os tempos em que o Lord das Trevas ainda não tinha tentado matar Harry Potter, tempos em que eu não tinha essa ambição de querer ser sempre a melhor Comensal, tempos em que eu e Sirius Black, em segredo como sempre, nos encontrávamos e enlouquecíamos um ao outro, mesmo _odiando_ um ao outro desde sempre. Tempos que não se repetiam há um bom tempo.  
Deixei que ele segurasse a minha mão. Pelo menos era um toque de seu corpo no meu e disso eu sentia saudade.  
- Bellatrix, eu te odeio tanto e mesmo assim…  
- Mesmo assim o que, Black?  
- Mesmo assim…  
Ele me beijou. Há quanto tempo eu não sentia isso?  
Black soltou minha mão e segurou em volta do meu pescoço. Parou de me beijar e só ficou com a testa junto à minha.  
- Bellatrix, nós temos que parar com isso. Apesar de eu sentir saudades. Agora tudo mudou. Eu voltarei pro lado do Harry. E você já está ao lado do Lord das Trevas. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, é uma luta inevitável. Eu te odeio por tudo que você faz, Bellatrix, você escolheu o caminho errado. Não tem mais volta e mesmo que tivesse não mudaria nada. E mesmo que não haja sentimentos positivos entre nós, mesmo que seja só carnal, nós estamos de lados opostos, não é certo, nós não podemos.  
- Black, o que te deram naquela prisão? Desde quando você acha que eu vou ligar pro que é certo e pro que eu posso ou não?  
- Você não quer fazer o que é certo, mas eu vou.  
Dei uma risada.  
- Você _acha mesmo_ que vai se livrar de mim? Black, você está me_ devendo_. Eu te livrei de Azkaban.  
- Tudo bem, você pode me pedir uma coisa dentro do possível e nada mais.  
- Eu quero que a gente continue se encontrando, como nos velhos tempos.  
- Bellatrix, isso não é possível.  
- Ah Black, pare de ser idiota. Você não teria vindo aqui se não fosse possível.  
Ele ficou calado, não tinha mais argumentos. Eu tinha ganhado de novo. Apesar do ódio e da rivalidade, tanto eu como ele gostávamos das sensações que um provocava no outro, e sabíamos disso.  
Beijei ele e comecei a tirar sua roupa. Ele não evitou nada, muito pelo **contrário**…


End file.
